nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Creation
|Kurieishon}} is a power exclusive to the members of the Giant Clan (most notably the Serpent's Sin, Diane) as they possess a deep connection to nature. It allows them to manipulate the earth. Description This power enables the wielder to control and shape the earth as they please, which includes raise the ground in the form of towers, to bend iron as if "it is made of toffee", and, by making certain hand symbols, to also turn minerals in the ground into sand. The wielder is also able to turn their body into metal, thus increasing their mass and enabling them to use the resulting increased gravitational force in attacks. This power is heavily connected to the Giant's connection to nature, and as a result the deeper their connection to nature is and the more skill they have at using their ability, the wider and more powerful the range of their attacks become. As a result, there are some Giants whose skill and mastery of this power are comparably greater than others, as is the case with Matrona and Diane. Diane normally uses her sacred treasure, Gideon, to augment and enhance the size, range and destructive power of her attacks. While Matrona on the other hand, was capable of forming attacks of the same size and magnitude easily, all on her own and without the need of a sacred treasure or any other weapon. It has also been shown that those who are capable of performing Drole's sacred dance can gradually deepen their power and their connection to nature, increasing their power tenfold as a result, as shown when Diane performed the dance. While it is known that Giants can train themselves to better use this ability in combat, there are some giant's who are born with a naturally deep connection to nature, and as a result are known to be quick to learn how to use this ability in various ways. Diane has displayed the ability to create golems out of rock. As a child, she created two such golems that she named Fillet and Loin, who were able to follow basic commands. Though she was disappointed that they couldn't talk, King was impressed that someone of her age could perform such a feat. Her aptitude may have manifested in response to her loneliness and desire for companionship. Techniques Diane * |Sando Wāru}}: After performing some hand signs, Diane touches the ground with her knuckles, converting it into sand. The whirling sands then pull down her opponent, burying them. * |Hebimeta}}: Diane converts her entire body into metal, increasing her weight, strength, and durability. * |Mazā Katasutorofi|literally meaning "Roar of the Earth"}}: The earth is torn apart with a single strike of Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon. The debris, from the strike, is launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure that falls towards the ground and crushes anything caught in it's wake. This technique was powerful enough to cause the destruction of an entire town. * |Guraundo Guradiusu|literally meaning "Earth' Strong Sword"}}: Gideon is slammed into the ground, raising the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade. The attack instantly dispelled the combined technique Dragon Castle , and was so large it could be seen from across the capital. * |Daburu Hanmā|literally meaning "Double Punch"}}: As she is spinning Gideon behind her back, Diane summons two stone fists from the ground on both sides of her opponent. She then performs a hand sign to crush the target between them. * |Raijingu Meteo|literally meaning "Meteor Ascending"}}: Diane raises Gideon high above her head, erecting an enormous star-shaped pillar from below her opponent. The pillar hits the target at an incredible speed, the force of which traps them against the pillar as it extends toward the sky. * |Rasshu Rokku|literally meaning "Thousand Throwing Stones"}}: Diane uses her power to raise a number of jagged rocks from the ground. These rocks are then rapidly fired at her opponent. * |Fire ando Rōsu|literally meaning "Twin Colossi"}}: After performing multiple hand signs, Diane summons a pair of golems, Fillet and Loin, to pummel her enemy. * |Furenzu|literally meaning "Earth Doll"}}: Diane creates golems in the likenesses of Hawk, Elizabeth Liones, Meliodas, Matrona, and King, although some details are wrong. Because of her emotional connection to the originals, these golems are more complete and stronger than Fillet and Loin. * |Kureijī Rasshu}}: Diane summons an array of massive earthen fists to pummel her target. * |Kuīn Enbureisu}}: Diane creates an huge earth wave to raze with the enemy. * |Daiamondo Shīrudo}}: Diane makes a high and narrow earth wall with a face in the center come out of the ground. * |Daiyamondo Tawā}}: Diane rises a gigantic diamond column from the ground to attack the opponent from below. * |Mazā Kurieishon|literally meaning "Earth Creation"}}: After using Drole's Dance to increase her power, Diane destroys the surrounding terrain in a wide radius, lifting thousands of debris she throws at the opponent. * |Jetto Hanmā|literally meaning "Flying Fist"}}: Diane launch a rock fist at high speed. Combined Techniques * : With Diane's Double Hammer immobilizing the enemy, Meliodas jumps forward and delivers a devastating blow to them with his sword. The attack shatters the rock fists into a torrent of debris that is blown away with the target. * |Gōgi "Kurosu Shūtingu"}}: While Diane throws a rock barricade the opponent, King attacks piercing his body with Chastiefol. Matrona * |Hebimeta}}: Matrona converts her entire body into metal. * の |Daichi no Kiba|literally meaning "Fangs of the Earth"}}: Matrona points with the index and middle finger to make multiple thin needles protrude from the ground that impale multiple targets at once. * |Saiha|literally meaning "Crushing Wave"}}: Matrona extends her arm, imploding the ground beneath her opponent into a multitude of earthen chunks, which she uses to assault her target. ** |Gokuaku|literally meaning "Prison Grip"}}: Matrona clenches her fist, which causes floating chunks of earth to form a spherical prison around the target, immobilizing them. * |Ryūgekishō|literally meaning "Palm Flowing Strike"}}: Matrona slams her palm on the ground, causing the earth to crumble. Dolores * |Hebimeta}}: Dolores converts her entire body into metal. Gallery Diane= Diane Sand Whirl on Geera.png|Diane turning the ground under Guila into sand. Meliodas deflecting Diane attack.png|Diane raising sharp pillars from the ground toward Meliodas Heavy Metal.png|Diane performing Heavy Metal Diane using Mother Catastrophe.png|Diane strikes the ground with Gideon to activate Mother Catastrophe Diane form a giant floating mountain.png|Diane forms a giant floating mountain Diane crush the area with the mountain.png|The aftermath of Mother Catastrophe Diane use Ground Gladius.png|Diane uses Ground Gladius Fillet and Loin.png|Fillet and Loin Diane using Double Hammer on Hendrickson.png|Diane using Double Hammer... Combined Techinque Metal Crush.png|...for Meliodas to perform Combined Technique: Metal Crush Diane_using_Rising_Meteor.png|Diane performing Rising Meteor Diane using Rush Rock.png|Diane using Rush Rock Crazy Rush.png|Diane using Crazy Rush Diane using Queen Embrace.png|Diane using Queen Embrace Diane using Diamond Shield.png|Diane using Diamond Shield Diane using Diamond Tower.png|Diane using Diamond Tower Diane using Mother Creation.png|Diane using Mother Creation Diane using Jet Hammer.png|Diane using Jet Hammer |-|Matrona= Matrona killing Liones troops.png|Matrona using Daichi no Kiba Matrona using Pulverizing Wave on Galan.png|Matrona using Saiha Galan imprisoned by Matrona's Prison Grip.png|Matrona using Gokuaku Matron using Ryuugekishou.png|Matrona using Ryuugekishou Animated GIFs Diane= Diane using Sand Whirl on Guila.gif|'Sand Whirl' Diane defeating Hauser with Heavy Metal.gif|Diane using Heavy Metal Diane using Mother Catastrophe.gif|Diane using Mother Catastrophe Diane using Ground Gladius.gif|Diane using Ground Gladius Diane using Double Hammer.gif|Diane using Double Hammer Diane using Rising Meteo.gif|Diane using Rising Meteo Diane using Crazy Rush.gif|Diane using Crazy Rush |-|Matrona= Matrona traps Galand.gif|Matrona using Saiha and Gokuaku Matrona using Palm Flowing Strike.gif|Matrona using Ryuugekishou Matrona killing Holy Knights.gif|Matrona using Daichi no Kiba References }} Navigation es:Creation Category:Abilities Category:Elemental Abilities